


You, Me, and A Little Music

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, F/M, fem dom, not pegging, top!ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RubySam w/ Fem!Dom for tumblr user kingsulliofthefandoms. Send your fic requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and A Little Music

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short, it's been a hectic week!

Ruby was riding him into the mattress with " _You Shook Me All Night Long_ " by AC/DC playing loud over a small radio she'd brought with her. Sam had opened the motel room door after hearing a timid knock, not surprised to see Ruby there in a long black trench coat and a stereo system in her hand. Dean had gone on an errand to get food, and Ruby said she'd made sure he'd be held up.

After dropping the coat to reveal sheer black lingerie, she'd practically climbed on top of Sam, ripped off his clothes, and started worshipping him with her tongue, kissing him deeply before nipping her own lip so hard she drew blood. Sam latched onto her lip and sucked on it, eliciting a moan from his partner. Her hips swayed viciously back and forth as she tangled a hand in her hair and tugged on it. Sam was beyond turned on, and all he could do was hold on for the ride.

It'd been too long since their last meeting and Sam had been pining for her, calling her nonstop to say he was out and needed more of the elixir she produced in her veins. She happily obliged tonight, treating Sam like he was a king, and she was the young woman he kept in his chambers at night to please him.

The deep grunts and groans she pulled from him would surely be heard through the thin walls of the shitty motel they were in, but neither of them seemed to care. His dick pulsed inside her wet heat and finally spilled his load inside her. She cried out loudly, just for him, and came immediately after, her walls pulsing around him. IT wasn't long before they were both panting and kissing, Sam slipping out of her and rolling so he was over her, leaning down to latch his lips to her neck.

He felt like some rabid animal and Ruby only goaded him on, moaning when he bit her hard enough to draw another steady stream of blood from her. She didn't heal herself right away, letting Sam savor his last taste of her before she disappeared to do whatever it was she did while she was away.

They shared one more kiss, and she was gone, leaving Sam naked and alone in the motel, power surging through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your fic requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!


End file.
